Fight for Lore! A SeekRat War Tale
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: A look into the current SeekRat war. Hopefully not too many spoilers in this. Told from the basic point of view of my character Dragon. T for, clear, awesome, violence against Shadow Creatures!


I only own "Commander" Dragon. And yes, I realize her name is not all that original. So sue me. Oh, and_ her_ pets and weapons.

* * *

The young Guardian panted heavily, facing off against a dangerous group of Shadow Alpha Werewolves. Her breathing came out ragged, however, as she struggled to continue to stand. The shadows uttered a dark, terrifying laugh.

'_Heh, nothing new there,_' Dragon thought with a grim smile. 'I've heard better laughs from my pets!'

"Come and get me, you horrid things!" She cried out, swinging her Fyre Force towards them. She managed to fell one of them, but the other two advanced, growling. "Come on, you damned creatures! You don't scare me!"

With an angry yell, she charged, turning into her Werepyre form. She slashed and clawed best she could, better kneeling to the ground. She tried to catch her breath, failing. She gasped and wheezed as shadows began to close in on her. As she snapped her eyes shut, she waited for Death to come and take her, she began to slight cry, a couple of tears falling, as she remembered the Guardian Tower falling. She remembered another Guardian telling her that not everyone made it out in time. Dragon could recall the painful sting in her heart, that she had failed to protect innocent people. Others of the Guardian order!

Suddenly, the shadows were broken. Dragon peeked, and saw another young Adventurer, who had probably just gotten himself thrust into this, never expecting to be thrown into a war the moment he became an adventurer. He smiled at her, and helped her up.

"Keep on fighting," He smiled, handing her a health potion. She took it gratefully, but became confused.

"Don't you want to save these for when it gets really tough?" She asked him.

"Go ahead, I've got plenty more," He assured her, running off to slay more shadows.

"Good luck," Dragon smiled, drinking the potion like it was the greatest thing on Lore. Well, in the middle of a war, they are pretty great. "Back to where you came from, shadows!"

Three hours later, and still, they hadn't broken close to the temple.

In her tent in the camp, Dragon growled in frustration.

"We have to get through!" She growled out. She paced back and forth in front of her tent. A Mage was there, to keep her company. "I...!"

"We all know you feel responsible for what happened to the Guardian Tower, Dragon," The Mage said. "We will win."

"But I just can't let their deaths have been in vain!" She said in a saddened and sickened tone. "What is wrong with the SeekRat!"

"He's a horrible thing," The Mage sighed. "But, don't worry. We will win."

"The more I hear that, the less I think of winning and of avenging what happened," She said in a hollow voice. A small, disturbed smile crossed her face. "And the more I think of just surviving to see another day."

A few minutes of silence passed before the Mage came up to Dragon and embraced her tightly.

"I swear that even if I have to die, I will help you defeat the shadows, seal the gates, and defeat the SeekRat if need be!" He said in a low whisper. He squeezed her a little tighter, and then let go. "I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you," Dragon gave him a large smile. "You...can go now, thanks."

"Of course," The Mage gave her a sort of smile Dragon knew but was unable to remember. Then, he left her tent, left her to her thoughts.

"What am I going to do, Spot?" She asked her Protector Pet. It just jiggled and crawled/slithered into her lap. She smiled and rubbed what could have been considered it's back. "Good pet, Spot."

"Alright, to arms!" Dragon called out to her small battalion of fighters. They roared out with energy and the will to fight.

Dragon just had to sigh happily. Sure, they were all fighting against what seemed to be a near unstoppable army. Sure, they all might die. But, hey, at least they were trying. In the distance, Dragon could heard the Paladins and Dragonslayers cry out with power and strength. Artix and Galanoth had such strong and powerful warriors under their command. Even Warlic had such strong mages and wizards, even nercomancers scattered throughout his ranks. All Dragon had were a lot of experienced-yet-inexperienced Adventurers. She herself could be placed in that category. But what did Dragon care! She got her chance to slay evil! The greatest feeling she ever had was in battle.

'_That's why I left home for Battleon,_' She thought a little worried. She did have a family back on that small farm she ran from. A mother, father, and little brother, all waiting for her.

"It's time to fight!"

The soldiers ran, shouting out battle cries the likes of which few had ever heard (Berserkers do no count).

* * *

End of Chapter 1. Did'ja like?


End file.
